


Sex in the Workplace

by HPFangirl71



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Office Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have Roy and Ed never done this before now when it feels so right between them?</p><p>This was started as a simple little drabble for Nochicks_fic for her bday, she asked for more and we are up to 3 drabbles now with more to come for sure... hope everyone enjoys. Also, this is my first time writing a pair in this fandom that wasn't Elricest so this was huge for me. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Please...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



> This fic is a slash pairing and sexually explicit... Do Not Flame Please!! Thanks to everyone who reads and mind the tags for warnings as the story progresses. <3

Roy pulled Ed close; chest to chest, thigh to thigh, the sensation was exquisite. _Why had they never done this before?_ He could taste a faint bit of peppermint as his tongue gracefully caressed the inside of Ed’s mouth. He pulled back, but only to nibble at Edward’s neck. Ed let out a groan of _‘more please’_. Roy let his fingers travel down the sides of Ed’s body and grasped possessively at his hips. He pressed their groins together and claimed Edward’s mouth within another searing kiss. If more was what Ed wanted, more was what Roy would give him.


	2. A Welcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2

As each button popped open, cotton fabric gave way, bringing Ed’s flesh slowly into view. Beneath the office’s glaring fluorescent lights, Ed’s body was exquisite to behold. Roy’s fingers explored his colleague’s naked skin with nervous anticipation, making Ed moan. Roy and Ed brushed mouths together in another mind-blowing kiss. Both were surprised at how right this felt, so comfortable that Roy knew they’d take it even further. Resolutely, his fingers traveled to Ed’s waist, the zip of his trousers waiting to be opened and explored. Tonight, everything would change between them and it was a change Roy eagerly welcomed.


	3. Ed's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #3... also written for an LJ group comment_fic and a prompt left by rei382  
> Also this is where the explicit stuff starts to come into play. :D

Roy is perched upon the office desk, nearly naked as Ed’s mouth slides slowly up the curve of Roy’s thigh. Roy lets out a contented sigh as Ed’s tongue seeks out a path headed straight toward his groin. Ed’s mouth worries a possessive mark against his skin and Roy can’t help but cry out. The pain is all but forgotten as Ed takes Roy’s cock between his moist lips. Roy’s thrusts are shallow but steady as Ed swallows him down and buries his nose in Roy’s dark curls. And Roy finds himself wondering, is this real or just a dream?


	4. Roy is Teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed teases Roy...  
> This drabble here was also written for comment_fic and a prompt of Lick left by effingeden

**Roy is Teased by HPFangirl71**

Ed licks a slow upward trail from Roy’s navel to his broad chest. He stops, swirling his tongue seductively across Roy’s left nipple and it pebbles with desire. Roy grasps at the golden strands of Ed’s hair and moans appreciatively. Fuck! It feels so good! Roy’s blood is racing and by the time Ed’s hot mouth connects with his own, Roy’s had far too much of Elric’s teasing. His breathless gasp comes across as needy but right now Roy can’t bother to care! The only thing clouding Roy’s mind is how badly his body is aching to fuck his co-worker!


	5. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take it further.  
> Another sexy drabble...

Roy grew eager watching Ed sprawl himself naked across the desk. Ed wantonly spread his legs open in silent invitation. Roy's cock twitched in anticipation. It felt heavy within his grasp. Stepping forward trancelike, he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful blonde seducing him.

Roy used two fingers to stretch Ed's hole open. Pressing in and out at a furious pace while nuzzling at Ed's collarbone. Ed released soft, needy breaths as he fucked himself earnestly upon Roy's digits. Ed was soon ready and Roy felt like an eager teen as he finally pressed himself within Ed's tight heat.


End file.
